


Marry Christmas

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Dean finally gets his head on straight, Impromptu proposal, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: The lights are out in the Bunker, and all the candlelight and romantic atmosphere makes Dean turn Cas’ gift into something else.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Marry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



**December 25th**

Dean woke up with a snort. He had a dream that Cas had been turned into a cat, and due to Dean’s allergies, they had to bring him to Jody. “Good morning, Dean.” Just a dream. Dean sighed. “Morning sunshine. Stayed up this time?” Cas ducked his head. “Yes. I feared there might be some after effect of the spell, but you slept peacefully, until just now.” Dean pulled him closer and cuddled. “Hm. Had a nasty dream. That’s all.”

They decided to get up not long after, as Cas claimed it was almost seven, and who was Dean to doubt an angel on that? Dean flipped the switch on his reading light, but it stayed dark. “Damnit. Must’ve blown the bulb,” Dean groused. Cas was already up, his angelic eyesight helping him. “I will get the main light,” he offered and clicked the switch. Nothing. “What the… really?” Dean threw his hands up. “I just want a normal day… just one. Last few have been weird enough!” Cas sighed. “Do we have a flashlight?” he asked resignedly. Dean rummaged through his duffle. “Yes! Got it!”

They got as far as the kitchen, before the flashlight started fritzing and went dark. “Damnit! And I only replaced the batteries last hunt.” Dean shook the thing, but nothing happened. “Dean,” Cas called from his left. “I think we have a note.” Groping around, Dean found his angel. “Can you read it?” The rustle of paper told him Cas was trying right then. “Yes. It’s from Sam. ‘Guys, Gabe was trying to be romantic, and somehow sabotaged the Bunker’s electrical supply. We’re trying to find the problem. He left a dozen candles in each room. Hearth in the library is ready to be lit too. Hope this is short lived. Sam.’ Well,” Cas concluded. “Seems we have candles for lighting. May I have your lighter?” Dean took it from his pocket and handed it over. 

Soon enough they were sitting in a candlelight filled library, where Dean lit the fire. “Hey, Honeybee,” he said, once all was set. “You still have a gift waiting for you.” Cas’ blue eyes lit up. “May I get it?” he asked, all childlike eagerness. Dean smiled and nodded. While Cas was reaching under the tree, Dean came to a decision. “It was supposed to be for friendship, for our bond,” he said, as Cas rubbed over the sticker, his brows furrowed. “But… I think that bond has way surpassed friendship by now.” Cas held up his hand. “Dean, you bought this at the same store Rowena shopped… are you certain it is going to be ok?”

Thinking back on the store and Mr. Azi, Dean nodded. “Yeah. Mr. Azi picked them out himself. I don’t see that guy pawning off cursed stuff.” At the name, Cas had gotten wide eyed and his lips parted. “Azi… serpent and a feather… oh my word… Did… did Mr. Azi seem… off to you? Not in a bad way, but… just off?” Dean licked his lips. “A bit. He did tell me to tell  _ you _ that Mr. Azi said hi. And that you’d know.” Cas had tears in his eyes, to Dean’s great distress. “Cas… hey! What’s wrong?” Cas smiled through his tears. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” He wiped his eyes. “You said he picked these? Then they will be safe.” 

He unwrapped the tiny box, plucking something invisible off it with a soft smile. That, he tucked in his shirt pocket, before unwrapping the light blue paper. Dean suddenly got nervous again. “I… Ehm… like I said… we passed friends a long time ago, and I… I think I just have to do this,” he blurted out before Cas opened the tiny box, and dropped to one knee. “Cas, open that and tell me your answer.” 

Wide eyed, Cas opened the box. “Oh… oh my word… Dean! They’re perfect!” Dean looked up at his beautiful, happy face with his stomach in fifty knots. “Will you be mine forever?” he managed past the lump in his throat. Cas dropped on both his knees, eyes bright. “I already am, but yes.” He slid the ring with the wings on Dean’s finger, and Dean took the one with the golden honeycombs and slid it home. They were a perfect fit.

After the impromptu make out session that followed, they sat in front of the fire, watching the orange light reflecting on their rings. “Ok Cas. Spill,” Dean said. “Who is Mr. Azi, and how does he know you?” Cas smiled. “At first I thought that news of him was my best gift,” he said, but quickly kissed their entwined fingers, right where their rings met. “But I was wrong. Still that was an amazing gift too. Aziraphale is one of the few brothers I have left, and he knows a bit about not towing the company line, as you would say. I shall have to visit this shop after the Holidays.” It was a token to how messed up their lives were, that Dean just acknowledged that with a pout and a nod. “Cool. He seemed like a good egg. What about Mr. C though?” Cas smiled wider. “His life partner: Crow-ley. He’s a demon, but one of the fallen ones. Or as he likes to say: ‘I sort of vaguely wandered down.’ He is a good demon.” Dean chuckled. “Coming from you, Honeybee, that is great praise.” 

When Sam and Gabe came back, they were asleep. Snuggled together in front of the hearth, fire- and candlelight giving the scene a romantic, golden glow that made their rings light up. “Damnit. See Sambrosia? This is what I aimed for. Wait.. are those… rings?” Sam peeked closer. “Sure are. Aw! We missed that.” Gabe looked upset. “Cassie, you fucker. Stole my idea!” Cas didn’t open his eyes when he answered. “Not true, Gabriel. Dean asked me.” Leaving his brother and brother in law to-be gaping at them. “He did what now? And you said he’d never leave Narnia fully enough,” Gabe groused at Sam. Sam just smiled warmly at Dean’s sleeping form. “Way to go, Dean. You did it. Married on Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! One Advent of tooth-rotting fluff and sweetness. I just couldn’t angst. I couldn’t.  
> Thank you, Notfunnydean, for organising this, and my AMAZING gift on the 19th! I so love it! 🥰 
> 
> Hope you unicorns liked this little verse.  
> On to the next challenge!


End file.
